Missing the Mark
by likelav48
Summary: A Ron and Hermione story. Let's just say, I love stories where Ron stands up and fights for what's right - and what's his! Some language and lots of sexual tension. Set two years after DH - Enjoy!
1. I for one, can

**I, for one, Can't wait **

"Hermione, sweetheart?" his deep voice rang through the kitchen.

"Yes darling?" she answered back, a small smile curling on her lips at the term of endearment.

He walked in from their front porch and handed her a golden envelope. "Post's here, looks like Harry and Ginny's invitation"

She squealed in excitement and tore open the package to reveal the simple gold and white wedding invitation inside. Her eyes darted across the page scanning the formalitys of where's and when's to come upon Ginny's boyish script at the bottom reading:

"See you there, Maid of honour ;)"

Hermione beamed and quickly tacked the invitation onto the fridge where it wouldn't be missed. Harry and Ginny had been planning their wedding for seven months now and the day was almost here. She couldn't wait.

After examining the invitation one more time, she plopped herself back down onto the kitchen chair to finish her tea to find her own fiancé staring back at her with a grin.

"Ginny was crazy to choose you as Maid of Honour you know…" he said with a smirk.

"Oh?" she played along, "And why is that?"

"First of all, it's a wonder you haven't driven her batty sending along all of those articles and books about wizarding weddings."

Hermione scowled. Some things would never change – he had always teased her about her bookish nature even though he himself was top of his class when they graduated from Hogwarts.

"And…" he continued, seeing her negative reaction to his tease "everyone knows your supposed to choose someone less attractive as your maid of honour. Once you walk down the isle, no one will even notice the bride" he whispered leaning across the table to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"I for one, can't wait to see you all dolled up in that dress" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione blushed and instinctively tugged on a lock of her curly brown bob.

The bridesmaids dresses Ginny had chosen were rather seductive. Hermione chuckled inwardly thinking of Ginny's reaction when Hermione was a little less than enthused about the slight garment.

"Oh don't you look at me like that Hermione" she spat, "You aren't showing up to my wedding in your frumpy work robes, my maid of honour is going to look HOT!"

And that was that.

He leaned over and kissed her again, first on the cheek then on the lips, lingering for a moment and breathing her in.

The moment ended too quickly when he stood to his full height again, Hermione pondered how lucky she was to be in love with such a handsome and sophisticated man.

"Guess I better get ready for work" he said with a frown, exiting the kitchen and walking down the hall of their small English home.

"Yes, I best be off as well" she replied. Standing and flicking her wand to clear the table. Her so called frumpy burghandy robes cascaded around her feet as she strode towards the door.

Despite her earlier reservations, Hermione truly enjoyed her career in Wizarding law. Not only was there so much history to learn, but there was always new and exciting things happening in the legal world and she truly felt she was making a difference with her life by helping to write and pass laws that gave freedom and rights to the less fortunate.

"Goodbye Hermione!" he called from the loo, peaking out while straighten his blue and black Department of International Magical Cooperation robes.

"Bye Robert!" she replied, and apparated out the door.


	2. Nearly forgot about you

**Nearly forgot about you **

"Mmmm" Ron Weasley groaned and kicked the scratchy wool blanket from around his feet and twisting his body into conciousness.

"Merlin – what a night" he muttered as he threw his feet over the side of the bed. His head quickly began to rush and throb with remnants of the evenings drinks and dancing.

"Er – Kimmy?" he called tentatively. That was her name…right?

There was no reply. "Phew" he sighed. Guess I dodged that bullet.

Ron stood to his full height and stretched. He pulled open the dingy blinds to let some light into his bachelor flat and began about his morning routine.

Flicking on the coffee maker with his wand Ron dazedly watched the water drip into the clear glass pot.

Suddenly a simultaneous knock at the door and tap on his window interrupted the methodical plopping of the hot coffee. Ron perked up and unlatched the window on his way to the front door.

Pig, his tiny and hyperactive owl zoomed through the open window and proceeded to flit around the apartment excitedly.

Ron swung open the door to find a slender blonde young woman standing before him. Her thick curly hair hung halfway down her back and her blue eyes shone as she leaned against the side of the door frame.

"Well hello there, sleepy head" she said with a glint in her eye.

"Kimmy!" he exclaimed. Surprised, but not all together disappointed to see her standing there.

"Brought you some breakfast" she said with a smile.

Ron's stomach grumbled as the smell of fresh blueberry scones waffed from the brown paper bag. No, he decided, he was quite happy indeed that the attractive woman had returned.

He motioned for Kimmy to come inside and sat across from her at the small wooden table in the middle of the room.

'Geez – what IS that thing" Kimmy exclaimed with a laugh after Pig reappeared from the loo still flitting around and chirping happily.

"Oh! Nearly forgot about you buddy" Ron said, reaching to grab the envelope from around the Owl's leg.

Ripping at the golden envelope, Ron discovered Harry and Ginny's wedding invitation inside and fought the twinge of fear that rose in his chest. It was only a few weeks away.

Harry had asked Ron right away to be his best man and Ron had quickly and whole-heartedly agreed. Even though they didn't spend as much time together now that Harry was moving his way up in a career of Magical Law Enforcement and Ron was busy running the joke shop, they had remained best friends and always kept in close touch.

It wasn't the wedding Ron dreaded, no, he had found joy in the fact that his best mate and his sister were in love and planning to spend the rest of their lives together, it was the guest list.

He knew he couldn't avoid her forever, but he had done alright for the last two years in staying as far away as possible from Hermione Granger.

"Ooo!" Kimmy squealed – awaking Ron from his thoughts. "Is that a wedding invitation?"

Ron scarfed down the last bite of his scone and found that Kimmy's squealing voice was becoming more and more unwelcome.

"How exciting! Merlin – is this for your sister?"

"Yeah" he replied. "Ginny"

"She's marrying Harry Potter? As in THE Harry Potter" she squealed some more.

Ron fought the urge to roll his eyes. As much as he loved his mate, this whole fan girl routine was getting a bit old to stand by.

Kimmy didn't wait for an answer.

"I absolutely love weddings, don't you? Are you going to be in it?"

"Yup" Ron grunted again. "Best man"

"Oh how exciting!" she said. "Well if you don't already have a date…" she trailed off, with a shy glance at the hardwood floor.

Ron looked up from his coffee at the girl. They had only met last night at the Hog's Head bar. He had seen her long shiny locks from across the room and had bought her a drink. The rest was a blur. She was awfully pretty. Yes, he thought, yes she would do just fine.

"Alright, yeah" he shrugged. "Want to come with?"

He instantly regretted this as she lunged across the table at him and planted a wet kiss on his lips. Squeezing him and squealing "how wonderful! Of course I'll go!"

After Ron wriggled free of her tight embrace, Kimmy stood promptly and declared that she absolutely must go shopping for something to wear.

Ron bade her goodbye and shut the door with a sigh.

Well, he would have looked like a fool going alone anyway.

"I wonder who Hermione's going with…" he mumbled out loud.


	3. You're early!

**You're early! **

Hermione arrived at the Weasley's house two days before the wedding. The moment she apparated onto the grass, her scenses were envaded with it's farmiliar scent. It had been her second home for almost five years during school and it brought back so many memories as she walked through the door. Ginny was staying with her family while Harry stayed at the newly renovated Grimuald place awaiting their wedding.

"Hello!" Hermione called to the surprisingly empty kitchen.

The silence didn't last long. There was a large thumping from above and Mrs. Weasley soon stood before her and wrapped her in a bone crushing embrace.

"Hermione dear! You're early!" she exclaimed, hustling her over to the table and sitting her into her old spot at the table. "Ginny's just getting out of the shower – would you like some breakfast while you wait?"

"Oh thank you Mrs. Weasley but I already ate."

"Nonsense!" she cried eying Hermione's slight frame. "You're skin and bones Hermione let me fix you up some bacon and toast"

Hermione chuckled. Some things would never change and she was glad that one of them was Mrs. Weasley. She had a different sort of sadness behind her eyes since Fred's death, but it seemed that the tragedy had only made her more maternal over the children she had left – including Hermione and Harry.

"You haven't been around in ages, deary. Do tell me what's new at work?" she called over her shoulder as the bacon began to sizzle in a pan.

Hermione drabbled on about the new wolfsbane production law that she was pushing and happily ate her second breakfast while Mrs. Weasley just nodded and smiled when Ginny emerged from upstairs.

Her hair was still wet, and she was dressed in a simple fitted t-shirt and jeans, but Hermione thought she looked as radient as ever. Ginny had always been exceptionally pretty in an effortless sort of way, something Hermione had to fight not to be envious of, but the glow of love was now clearly on her face and she looked even more beautiful.

"What are you two doing lounging about?" Ginny glared. "Up Up Up! My wedding is in TWO DAYS and there's work to be done!"

"George?" Ron beckoned through the door. "Come on George, I can't stay today you have to come out and open the shop"

He sighed and stared at the locked door. "Please George I've got to go. The wedding is tomorrow and I promised Harry…"

Ron had agreed to help George with the shop three years ago after the final battle had claimed his brother's life. He figured it would only be for a short time while George got back on his feet. But as the months passed, George only seemed to go deeper into depression and Ron ended up mostly running the shop on his own for a while.

After two years, George started to come around, and was now seeing Angelina Johnston. He emerged from his room much more often and helped out with the shop – he had even started creating new products again. But today must have been a bad day – George refused to answer or come out of his room. Ron had discussed his need for a few days off with him three weeks ago, but guessed that George must have forgotten.

"Alright George – I'm going down to open up. Please come down when you're ready" Ron conceded with a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

George clomped down the stairs less than an hour later looking sheepish.

"Erm…Sorry" he said after clearing his throat awkwardly

"What for?" Ron replied with a smile smacking his older brother lightly on the back. "I'm going to be off then?"

"See you tomorrow" George said, still staring intently at the floor.

"Bye George!"

Ron aparated to his old front yard and took a deep breath before advancing towards the house. This was it. One more day until he would see Hermione. As terrifying as it was, Ron also found himself to be strangely excited – even if he was a coward when it came to that girl, it would certainly be nice to see her smile again.

Ron snuck through the kitchen quietly, aiming to make it up to his old room without being noticed and have some peace and quiet to ponder what the next few days would bring.

Creeping up the stairs, Ron finally reached his room and cautiously opened the door.

Just as he was about to congratulate himself on his superior sneaking, Ron jumped back in astonishment.

There was someone lying in his bed. Her short brown hair was straight, but had begun to frizz around the top in the humidity, and she was dressed in purple boxer shorts and a vest that bared a small sliver of her tanned stomach. Ron gulped and felt his neck heat up.

She looked like an angel lying there, a large book lay gracefully on top of her ribcage, her arms spralled out and her legs slightly curled beneath her. Now not only was he turning redder than a tomato he was finding it difficult to breathe as well.

Old emotions immediately began to swarm inside his chest. Merlin, how had he lived without this creature. She was amazing. She was beautiful. She was perfect! He was completely mesmerized by her slow deep breathing and wondered what it would feel like to crawl into bed next to her, to lovingly cover her with his bright orange quilt and put his arms around her, to wake her with a soft kiss and then to stay in bed all day with her.

His mind was racing as he slowly stepped towards her – this had to be a dream.

Ron bent over the bed and examined her more closely. She seemed to be real…

"AHH!" Hermione awoke with a jolt, springing up and bonking Ron square in the nose.


	4. Driving me crazy

**Driving me crazy **

The bathroom floor was cold. Hermione barely noticed as she sat on it hugging her legs to her chest. Her heart wouldn't stop racing.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from replaying the event over and over in her mind. He was so close. Leaning over her as if he was about to…

No. She wouldn't think of it. She swallowed a sob that was attempting to rise from her chest and took a deep breathe.

Come on, Hermione. Compose yourself…She told herself resolutely.

And then, she turned to the only piece of sanity that being around Ronald Weasley left her with – Logic.

It's perfectly normal for me to feel this way. She assured herself inwardly. You haven't seen him in two years. He hurt you so badly.

It was normal, right?

Normal to feel her whole body tingling with a terrifying excitement, normal to be shoved back into the passion and emotion of the past.

Absolutely she thought, taking another deep breathe.

Completely normal.

After all, he was your first love…

"Was" she said out loud.

Was?

"Was" she said it again.

That's right, it was all in the past. She was a grown up now, a professional with a career and a life and a fiancé. Ron Weasley wouldn't have this affect on her any longer. No, that simply wouldn't do.

At this, she stood and faced her reflection in the mirror, quickly wiping a lone tear that had escaped in her moment of weakness. She splashed some cold water on her face, immediately feeling much more confident about the whole ordeal.

It was only a few days, she reasoned again. A few days with Ron wouldn't kill her, she could be professional and friendly without losing herself again to that sheepish grin and his…

"Mione?" his voice floated through the bathroom door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Erm…Mione? Are you alright?"

She huffed at the ridiculous nickname and quickly flung open the door.

"Yes Ronald," she retorted. "Of course I'm alright. You just startled me is all."

He was rather startling, she mused to herself, allowing herself to take in the tall red headed man in front of her. He stood about two feet taller than her and his hair was long enough to fall into his eyes a bit. He was a bit thinner than she remembered, probably from lack of quidditch muscle. Oh Merlin Hermione why are you thinking about his muscles? She could feel herself losing control again, so she carried on.

"Didn't expect anyone to be up there, I just…well, I went up there to read you see. Ginny, she was driving me crazy with all the favours and flowers and wedding sap – so I thought I'd come up here to just…um…take some time to myself, but then I fell asleep….obviously."

Ron was looking at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was real.

"Um, alright" he replied after an elongated silence.

"Alright" she said, a bit breathlessly. And she brushed past his dumbstruck frame and headed down stairs.


	5. This is supposed to be

**This is supposed to be **

The clinking of forks and knives was deafening as Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat eating at the dinner table that evening.

"So Ron, what's new at the joke shop" Arthur Weasley ventured – attempting to overcome the awkward silence that had taken over the table.

"mm.." Ron struggled to chew and swallow his roast beef in order to answer his father. "Good I guess. We had a really great quarter this spring and the Hogsmede branch is really flourishing."

"George is coming 'round too. Started developing some really wicked new products" he said a bit more gently, directing this comment to his mum.

Mrs. Weasley managed a small smile at her youngest son, sniffed and promptly changed the subject.

"Now Arthur that's enough of this stuffy business talk at the table" she ordered. "Ginny, dear, let's hear more about the wedding. Only one more day before the big event, eh? Let's go over what's left to do."

Harry looked up from his food and grinned at Ginny as she beamed back. There eyes locked for a second, and for a quick moment, the love in their eyes dominated the tension of the room.

But as quickly as the moment began, it ended, as Ginny snapped back to reality and began chattering on about the arrangements, the tent and the string quartet…

"Plus Mum, don't forget we still have to take in Hermione's dress."

At the mention of her name Hermione let out an involuntary groan.

"Merlin Ginny! How is there still so much to do!" she exclaimed looking weary.

"Aw Come on Maid of Honour!" Ginny cheeked "This is SUPPOSED to be exciting. You know, it won't be long before you'll be picking out your dress and rambling about flowers."

Hermione blushed and self consciously looked down at the shimmering ring on her finger.

Meanwhile, next to her, Ron began to cough and choke on his mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Unable to control the coughing, Ron clumsily got up from the table, knocking his chair back and stumbled out the front door.

"Erm…I'll go…um…help him." Harry said awkwardly shooting Ginny a harsh glance before following Ron out the door. "Be right back…"


	6. What do you want?

**What do you want?**

Ron continued to cough and sputter as he walked purposefully away from the Burrow.

He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he get any air?

"Ron!" he heard Harry's voice call from a distance.

He kept walking, finally catching his breath and making full use of his long legs as he strode towards the big empty field next to his family's home.

"Ron! Stop! Ron? Where are you going" Harry continued to call after him. "Hold up a minute!"

Finally once Harry had resorted to a jog, he caught up to the fuming red head.

"What?" Ron retorted sharply. "What do you want?"

"Ron," Harry pleaded in a low voice

His sympathetic tone pushed Ron over the edge.

He turned to face Harry and lunged at him, shoving Harry almost to the ground.

"What the…" Harry exclaimed before Ron began shouting

"Why – The – Hell – Didn't – You – Tell – Me!" he punctuated every word with another shove.

"Fuck Harry!" He shouted turning away from his friend again and stalking away.

"Ron" Harry pleaded again.

"Go on," he replied in a low angry voice, "Please tell me why you couldn't have MENTIONED to me that our BEST FRIEND was ENGAGED?"

Harry took a deep breathe, his confidence to tell the truth was building while Ron faced away.

"Because I knew you'd react like this?" he ventured.

"WELL DAMN RIGHT I'D REACT LIKE THIS! IT'S FUCKING HERMIONE HARRY! HERMIONE!" he resorted to shouting again, his voice cracking as he said her name again.

"When did this…I mean, how did this…Who…?" Ron's voice was reduced to a desperate wobble as he tried to understand.

How had things gotten so out of control. Hermione was his. This wasn't right – she was marrying some one else? Committing to love SOME ONE ELSE for the rest of her life?

Gods, the breathing trouble was back.

"Fuck…" he coughed out, leaning over and grasping his knees, trying to retain some oxygen.

Harry placed his hand awkwardly on Ron's back and was suddenly reminded of a similar break down Ron had experienced in the Forest of Dean. Harry knew that Ron still loved Hermione, but he could never seem to bring himself to tell him about Hermione's engagement to Robert. Truthfully, Harry knew that Ron deserved the situation he was in.

"She's not yours anymore. She moved on. You – you broke her heart."

"She can't do this to me, Harry"

"It's too late, Ron. She's your friend. Just your friend. You have to move on too."


	7. Where are you going?

**Where are you going?**

"_It's too late, Ron" _

The rain was pounding down hard, matting his shaggy red hair to his head.

"_Ron? Ron! Where are you going?" _

"_Ron!" _

Ron awoke with a jolt at the sound of her voice.

"Hermione?" he mumbled out before regaining full conciousness.

It was just a dream.

Ron sat up in his bed, wiping the beads of sweat from his hairline and breathing deeply.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't believe how badly he had screwed things up with Hermione.

What was he supposed to do now?

"You have to move on too"

Ron heard Harry's words echoing through the corners of his mind and shook his head. Harry was right. Hermione was with someone who loved her, someone who obviously had the courage to care for her enough to make his intentions clear, to put a ring on her finger.

Ron took another deep breath and tried to swallow the truth. It was officially over. Hermione had moved on, and rightly so. She had given him his chance, and what had Ron done? He shut her out in his grief, then didn't have the courage to fight to get her back when he was ready.

The familiar lies began to flood his mind again. The ones he had told himself every time his heart tried to convince him to win her back.

I'm not really her type anyway. Hermione wanted success, intelligence, someone who can take care of her. Hermione wanted a grown up. And you, Ron Weasley, are none of those things.

We'll both be better off if I leave her alone. All he had done was cause Hermione pain. When they were young, he teased her, when they got older, he ignored her, and when she needed him, he left her. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain.

And that kiss?

That one, blissful, perfect moment when she had lunged at him and put her lips to his, that was in the past. It was a moment of passion fueled by desperation and youthful ignorance.

He wouldn't think of that kiss anymore, wouldn't dream of it or imagine that each girl he had kissed since was kissing him like she would.

Ron sighed again leaning his head back on the head board. He was going to move on. He was moving on.

Slumping back down into bed he closed his eyes, Ron knew he was doing the right thing. But why did it feel so wrong?


	8. Don't get all sappy

**Don't get all Sappy**

Hermione rolled over lazily and stretched her arms wide as the morning sunlight filtered through Ginny Weasley's window pane.

"Hermione?" Ginny's oddly timid voice squeaked from a few feet away.

Hermione sat up in bed slowly and rubbed her eyes finally focusing on the bride-to-be in front of her.

Ginny was sitting cross legged in the centre of her bed, staring at Hermione.

"Good morning Ginny" she mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, well, I think so." Ginny said, swallowing deeply. "Definitely. I – I'm good."

Hermione cracked an enormas grin looking over at her dear friend's nervous speech.

"Ginny?" she said, still unable to wipe the smile from her lips, "You're getting married today"

"You're getting married to Harry."

"You're going to be Ginny Potter"

Ginny's far off gaze began to focus and she looked down at her knees, a grin spreading across her pale face.

"…Merlin" she sighed, "You're right"

"Me and Harry!" she exclaimed, as if it was a new revelation. "Merlin…"

At that moment, Luna Lovegood burst into the room carrying her gold bridesmaids dress and a box of fresh flowers.

"Luna!" Ginny jumped from her bed and embraced her friend.

The rest of the morning was spent curling hair, applying blush and holding back tears. Ginny's nervousness seemed to be out of the way and her regular boisterous personality had taken over as she directed her mother and bridesmaids about to help her get ready.

The sun hung high in the sky but a light breeze kept the air at the Burrow fresh as the girls finally began to decend the stairs to begin the ceremony.

Ron was waiting at the kitchen door.

He caught a glimpse of his sister and strode towards her and gave Ginny a bear hug.

"You look great Gin!" he said with a genuine smile. "Harry can't wait to see you!"

Ginny giggled and embraced her brother again, a tear welling up behind her eyes.

"Love you Ron" she whispered.

"Aw, come on now. Don't get all sappy on me" Ron replied, his own blue eyes beginning to glaze over. "Time to go! Dad's waiting!" he helped Ginny down the last step and she glided out the door followed closely by Luna.

Hermione was momentarily awe struck at the tender moment between brother and sister that she had just witnessed and stood awkwardly on the landing as Ron looked after his sister.

"Ahem" she cleared her throat, hoping to jolt herself back to reality.

"Oh – erm – Hey Hermione," Ron mumbled, his eyes wandering to the ceiling and a blush creeping up his ears.

"Hi Ron!" her attempt to sound carefree came out as a squeaky whisper.

He refocused his attention on her as she spoke.

"You –" Ron paused, swallowing deeply.

"You better get going" he mumbled, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Right" Hermione swallowed too, and brushed past him towards the door.


	9. Their first dance

**Their first dance**

Ron didn't think Harry had ever looked so uncomfortable in his life sitting at the head table of the wedding.

He always had been uncomfortable with being the centre of attention. For a while after the war, Ron got a taste of what it was like. He, Hermione and Harry had been the talk of the town for weeks after Voldemort's downfall, not that Ron had paid much attention. He had spent the month after the war holed up in his room, sulking in his overwhelming feelings of the past year.

"And now, the couple will share their first dance as Husband and Wife" Seamus Finnigan announced from the podium across the room.

Harry and Ginny stood from their seats, and took each others hands. Harry's uneasiness seemed to melt at her touch, and he was grinning from ear to ear again as he lead her to the dance floor.

Ron snuck a glance at Hermione sitting two empty seats away from him.

She was leaning over and whispering something to Luna, Luna smiled and the girls shared a quiet laugh together.

Ron smiled in spite of himself, he had always found her laughter infectious. She was so beautiful. Ron took in her brown ringlet hair, pink glossy smile and that dress…

Ron shivered thinking of the embarrassing display on the stairs. He had caught sight of her after Ginny had walked out the door and lost himself for a moment in her beauty. The golden dress was strapless and cut above the knee, it looked as if someone had simply wrapped the fabric around her so it perfectly hugged every one of her beautiful curves. He had been overwhelmed with the urge to tell her how beautiful she looked. Ron remembered the few instances when he had the chance (and the guts) to compliment her in the past, he loved the small grin that would emerge on her lips and the confusion in her eyes stemming from his unusual gentleness.

Godric Ron…Pull it together. Friends don't gawk at friends like lovesick teenagers. Ron chided himself.

Friends could ask friends to dance though, right? That would be alright. Just a friendly dance and their friends wedding.

Right. That's what he'd do then. Just turn to her, and ask her. The worst she can say is no – but surely she wouldn't…No she wouldn't. She would definitely say yes if he just asked…

But just as Ron began to turn to go in for the kill, she was gone. He sat up abruptly and swiveled around finally placing her on the dance floor with who he assumed to be her fiancé.

His fingers clenched into an involuntary fist as he noticed the other man's hand snake gracefully around her tiny waist. He was whispering in her ear and Hermione was laughing. Ron tore his eyes away and looked to the top of the tent – again willing himself to pull it together. She's happy now…Leave her alone he thought to himself, now burying his face in his hands

"Hey you!" a perky voice came from below him. "Care for a dance?"

He looked up from his sweating palms to see Kimmy standing before him, her long blond hair falling perfectly over her bare shoulders and her electric blue cocktail dress hugging her body in an extremely suggestive way. She looked amazing – but somehow Ron couldn't seem to get enthused.

This was going to be a very long night…


	10. Hermione, I know

"**Hermione, I know"**

She gasped and jerked into conciousness.

It had been one of those blurry dreams that jumps from one thing to another, leaving her nacious and frightened.

Hermione sat up and cradled her head in her hands forcing herself to breathe at normal increments.

She hadn't dreamt about the war in months.

Glancing sideways she noted that her fit hadn't disturbed Robert. He was a deep sleeper and was still spralled across the bed.

She need not wake him for something as silly as this, Hermione reasoned, still willing her heart to stop racing.

She carefully shifted her bare legs from beneath the sheet and placed them on the cool wood floor and crept out the door.

I'll just get a cup of tea, that will calm me down, and then – she cut herself off. She hated going back to sleep alone after a nightmare. Well, Robert would be there, she reasoned to herself.

Hermione continued down the steps, subtly placing both hands behind her on the wall as every creak of the stairs struck more fear into her heart.

She finally reached the last step and peaked into the kitchen.

Her breath caught for the second time that night. Ron was slumped over the stove watching the kettle. 

Hermione thought quickly about turning around and going straight back to bed, but the thought of walking back up all those stairs to a dark room was worse than staying here with Ron.

She cleared her throat and watched as Ron whipped around on the defensive.

"Hermione!" he said, his voice sounding breathless.

He stared at her for a moment, cocking his head sideways as if he was trying to determine whether she was real. Hermione was suddenly very aware of her tiny purple pyjama shorts and tattered yellow vest and blushed under his stare.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat and gave his head a small shake, studying her again. "Is everything okay?"

"Um.." her voice sounded feable. "Yes, fine, just a.." she paused to consider what to tell him and settled on the truth. "Just a bad dream."

His eyes welled with concern and he took two long strides across the kitchen so he was right in front of her. "Are you alright?" he said in a deep and serious tone.

Hermione melted for a moment. He understood.

There was an overwhelming desire to close the remaining distance between them and fall into his arms. She looked up into his blue eyes, wide and studying her with concern, and changed her mind.

"I'm fine. I'm…I'm okay" she stuttered, "Just haven't had one of those in a long time"

"Really?" he asked, breaking the trance between them and turning back to his tea. "I'm still about once a week."

His statement had been casual but she suddenly felt very guilty, and she couldn't think why. She looked at Ron again, his shoulders were slumped and he never seemed to stand to his full height anymore. Hermione realized that the war still consumed his whole life.

"I'm sorry Ron," she said sincerely.

He turned again and studied her.

"s'not your fault" his voice was reduced to a whisper again. "Just can't seem to…"

"You have to stop living in the past. It's over. You've got to move on. You have…You could be…There's just so much more than this for you, I know it" she ended her interruption with a weak smile.

The kettle let out a high pitched howl, breaking their trance again, and Ron's form snapped back to fetch it.

"Tea?" he asked, Hermione tried not to notice how shaky his voice sounded.

"Yes please" she said. "Two sugars and one –"

"Hermione, I know" he cut her off shortly.

They sat across from each other in silence for a moment, awkwardly sipping their tea.

Ron cleared his throat again.

"So, you cut your hair" he said, still looking down at his tea.

Hermione laughed.

"Yes about two years ago."

"Right." He smirked sheepishly. "Looks good." He spit out before taking another long sip of tea.

"Yes well – anything would be better than that bush around my head like when we were at school" she laughed again.

Ron looked at her began to laugh too. "It was a bit…out of control" he choked out.

"A bit? Absolutely mad is more like it"

"Yeah, I suppose it suited you"

Hermione began to take offense at his jibe until she looked up to see him smirking slyly at her.

She burst into laughter again.

"Ron stop!" she slapped his hand on the table and composed herself into a playful scowl. "It's not nice to make fun of someone's appearance you know!"

"Aw come on, at least you've fixed it up a bit" he fake pleaded, "I'm stuck with this shaggy Red mop whatever I do!"

She laughed again and stood to take their empty cups to the sink.

He stood with her and walked to the sink as well.

"You want to go for a walk with me?" he asked, still smiling from their teasing.

Hermione looked up at him and her smile faded, he was too close to her again. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, fighting the urge to be next to him was getting more difficult as she looked into his eyes. The laughter had erased every piece of fear in her heart, but somehow she still wanted to run to him – to feel the safeness of Ronald Weasley's embrace.

"I shouldn't," she choked out, but her body betrayed her, stepping closer to him though she willed it to step away.

"Hermione…" he whispered, the moment had suddenly turned serious.

There eyes were still locked and their toes were almost touching. There was nothing left to break the trance and Hermione couldn't seem to turn away on her own. Her heart was racing again and it felt amazing. Her whole body was heating up at his closeness and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

She nodded her response, not taking her eyes off him.

He looked down at her lips, back at her eyes, then at her lips again.

She was aching all over. She knew what was coming next but she was powerless to stop it, so she mirrored his actions.

When she looked back at his eyes, she was shocked by what she saw. This was not just an undeniable attraction, an itch they were scratching, this was…

He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, timidly at first, but then more forcefully.

It was as if every muscle in her body let go of every tension, she melted against him and allowed her head to cloud over for a moment. It was as if nothing had changed, their mouths moved in sync and she heard herself sigh with pure contentment. His arm had snaked around her back, holding her weak body against him and she felt warm all over despite her tiny outfit.

Finally their lips parted, and he leaned his forehead against hers. She was leaned up against the counter now, her eyes still closed, savouring the moment before reality set in.

"Ron…I…"

She didn't know what to say next. It had felt so…perfect to kiss him, but what did this mean.

She finally opened her eyes and backed away from him. She looked into his eyes and searched for the answer.

"Hermione…"


	11. I did nothing

**I did nothing…**

In all fairness, his mind was a bit clouded from that kiss.

"What happened to us Hermione?" He felt the question leave his lips before he could stop it – he knew the answer. Did he really need to remind her?

But it was too late…Again, Ron had drudged up the hurt and pain of the past and was now forced to live with the consequences.

"You're the one who left Ron."

"I – I did nothing but show you...show you how much I l—" she shook her head fervishly and turned from him, tears welling in her deep brown eyes. "Merlin Ron – I can't do this…" she said shakily, still staring at the floor. Then she was gone.

He remembered it well. It had been 15 minutes, maybe, perhaps even 20 that he had been allowed a small sliver of confidence. Destroying the locket had been a start, obviously, but then he had to earn her forgiveness, her trust back, and then – he shuddered – Malfoy manor. Everything after that was so hectic until – Merlin that kiss.

She had lunged at him and for a few glorious moments he knew that anything was possible, that he could reach his full potential – or even that he had any. She was his, and he deserved her.

She wanted him and he would live up to that – protect her and challenge her and love her with everything he had.

They had kissed, they had searched for the diadem, they survived the fire and in that short time, Ron was without doubt. He was worthy of Hermione, and now they both knew it.

Then Fred died. Right in front of his own eyes – and everything changed. Ron had been _right there_ and he hadn't been able to protect his own brother. And the confidence that took so long to build was suddenly lost. Fear and doubt and grief shadowing every good and perfect moment that Ron counted on to quell his insecurity. He was useless.

He shuddered again, remembering the weeks that followed the battle. Ron fell into a sickening routine of waking early every morning from a restless sleep, leaving his room to use the loo and creep into his parents room where he would hug his mum, then retreating to his room, locking the door and wallowing in his own hopelessness. He would emerge again late in the nights to get some food, but only after everyone had long gone to bed and he knew he would be safe not to be seen. Never had he felt so useless, so shameful.

He heard her many times outside his door. The wooden plate would shift slightly as she would sit against it, waiting patiently for him to emerge. Sometimes she would even knock, softly saying his name or tell the locked door that she had brought tea or biscuits. But he ignored her, rolled over under his orange sheets and tried to tune her out.

The worst moment had been a day, probably two weeks after he began holing up in his room, when he heard another set of footsteps climb the stairs to his room. He listened intently and heard a shuffle and then he heard her burst into tears, her sobs became muffled as she was obviously being embraced by the other person. Harry's voice had drifted through his door as he comforted her, made excuses and said it would be okay. A few moments later he heard them climb back down the stairs together. It was the worst thing he had heard since he had heard her screaming under torture. She was sobbing at it was entirely his fault. She needed _him_ to comfort her, and he refused to oblige her. But Harry had taken care of it, her other best friend. Ron reasoned at the time that she was better off without him, now the memory made him sick to his stomach.

Later that night Harry had climbed the steps again to his attic bedroom and screamed through the door at him.

"Can't you see what you're doing Ron? SHE LOVES YOU! You're hurting EVERYONE who LOVES YOU!" he had hollered, kicking and pounding at the door in rage. "Get out! Come on – face me you fucking coward! Get out!"

He hadn't heard Harry get so angry since they fought in the tent.

After about half an hour of the tyrade, Harry had finally given up.

"Grow up Ron…" he whispered hoarsely as he retreated down the stairs.

Harry left for Auror training a few weeks later. Ron had received the offer too, but ignored it along with every other good thing that waited patiently for his insecurity and grief to subside.

Soon Hermione stopped coming to the door, it was George who finally got Ron out of the room by feabily asking through the closed door if Ron would help him re-open the shop.

The rest was history. Ron had thrown himself into helping with the shop as a way to work through his regret for not saving Fred. It was only for a couple of months, he reasoned, then he would get back on track. Call up the Auror Academy and begin in the fall, make something of himself, and then try like hell to get her back.

Two years later, here he was. Two years too late.


	12. Open your eyes

**Open your eyes **

She didn't care. She didn't care that it was dark or that the stairs creaked or that she was probably going to wake the rest of the house. She was running back up the dark stairs.

The tears blurred her vision and she picked up the pace.

"Ah!" she let out a wimper as she came crashing down on the stair, scraping her knee. She crawled the rest of the way to the bedroom her and Robert were sharing, trying to keep her sobs quiet. The idea of waking anyone, particularly her slumbering fiancé, was too much to bare.

Her mind was swimming. What had just happened?

Hermione went over the painful details in her mind. They were talking, then they were laughing, then…

It was a moment of weakness, she assured herself. She had been frightened and half asleep and feeling alone. He was just there. They were re-living the past and nothing more.

Hermione attempted to take a deep breath – a moment of weakness, that's all. It wouldn't be happening again. No need to be dramatic, no need to tell anyone. She would go on as if it had never happened.

She stood and took a deep breath, dabbing the blood from her leg with a tissue. She picked up her wand from the bedside table and muttered "Episkey" and crawled into bed.

There now, everything was back to normal, as if she had never gotten out of bed.

But the moment she closed her eyes, her body was consumed again with the memory of the beautiful warmth of his arms around her, the electricity of his lips on hers and the feeling of his body pressed up against her.

Hermione shuttered and opened her eyes.

"Open your eyes Hermione" she whispered to herself.

Ron Weasley wasn't good for her, no matter how wonderful it was to kiss him, she always ended up in tears in the end…


	13. Ron Weasley

**Ron Weasley**

Ron squinted in the sunlight that was emerging through his bedroom window and stretched out his lanky limbs.

Just as he was about to roll over and sink back into a Sunday morning lie in, Ron jolted upright in his bed.

Had it been a dream? He brought his fingers to his lips as if to test for the evidence.

No, that was definitely not a dream.

Ron fell backwards in bed with a sigh and went over the details again in his mind.

He had felt pretty miserable climbing the stairs to his attic bedroom the night before. Re-living how badly had hurt her and wallowing in his regrets as he drifted into a fitful sleep. But the morning brought a new light. He had kissed Hermione. Hermione kissed him back_._

And yes, he supposed he _had_ made her cry. That wasn't good. But the rest…well the rest was nothing short of bloody brilliant.

The way he saw it, he had two options. He could continue to wallow, feel sorry for himself and watch her marry another man, or he could finally move forward and fight for her.

It was no contest.

After she had kissed him that way, how could he let her get away again? The feeling of her lips on his was no longer a distant memory, he felt alive and full of purpose for the first time in years.

She had said it herself, he had to stop living in the past. She was practically begging him to fight for her.

Ron sprung from his bed and examined his reflection in the mirror.

His red fringe was standing up on end and looked a bit slick with grease. His old tattered pyjama bottoms were too short and had holds around the pockets.

"Ron Weasley, joke shop clerk – Ron Weasley, joke" he mumbled out loud.

Well that really won't do.

Ron peered out the window and noticed it was still early, creeped down the stairs to scrub down and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Examining himself again in the bathroom mirror Ron was a bit more satisfied with what he saw.

Still not quite right…

Then it came to him.

Forgetting the slumbering family Ron darted back up the stairs to his room and began rummaging through his desk.

Finally coming across a slightly crumpled letter shoved in one of the drawers Ron raised it triumphantly in the air.

British Auror Academy

Ron grabbed a blank piece of parchment and began to compose a plea to accept his two-year-late reply.

It was a long shot, he knew, but at least it was something. Maybe he would have to write his NEWTs afterall, but that wouldn't be so bad. If this didn't work out, he would put together a full application. Or maybe ask dad about other opportunities at the ministry.

Ron caught a whiff of breakfast and quickly finished off the letter, summoning Pig to send it off. Giving himself one last glance in the mirror, he took a deep breath and headed down stairs for breakfast.


	14. Just a Friendly Game

**Just a friendly game**

"Good Morning!" his voice drifted through the hall before she could prepare herself.

Ron strode through the doorway with a wide smile on his face that made her uneasy. She self-consciously patted down her frizzy morning do and focused intently on her pancakes. Was it just her, or did he look _really _good…

"Morning Hermione!" he greeted her, forcing her to look up and give a slight nod.

"And you must be the _fiancé,_" he said with a particular emphasis on the word, "Don't believe we've been formally introduced," he stuck out his hand abruptly across the table in front of Robert's face. "Bob, is it?"

"Erm..." Robert struggled to finish chewing before answering, "Robert."

"Bob it is," Ron said, grinning.

"Morning Mum!" he snuck a quick kiss on the cheek, "Did Hermione leave any pancakes for the rest of us? She's really scarfing them down over there!"

"Ronald!" his mother scolded with a grin still playing on her lips from her son's display of affection. "What's gotten into you?"

Hermione chanced a look up from her empty plate to watch his response.

"I'm just having a really good day, that's all!" he looked back at Hermione and caught her eye, his demeanor changed slightly and the false boisterousness faded for a moment as he gave her a half grin.

Hermione rose with her empty plate as Ron sat down with his heaping one. She tried not to notice how Mrs. Weasley was looking between them curiously.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Hermione and Robert settled in the family room with their books, planning to read away the sunny afternoon. Hermione had promised Mrs. Weasley that they would stay for supper that night before heading back to their home to begin the week.

"Hey Bob!"

Hermione's head snapped up from her book to find Ron's ginger head peaking into the room.

"Fancy a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked casually. "Since Potter's whisked away my sister and we're short a few – and it'd be a real shame to waste a day like today."

"Uhh…well…I don't really…" Robert stuttered a reply, looking at Hermione hopelessly.

"Oh come on; no big deal just a friendly game. Percy's playing and he's a real pansy so I'm sure you'll be evenly matched."

Ron didn't give Robert a moment to digest the insult before hollering back to the brothers, "He'll play"

"Great – come on, let's go." He sauntered over the where Robert was sitting and hauled him up, slapping him on the back in encouragement. "You too Hermione, I'm not letting you sit around inside all day, it's gorgeous out. I set you up a lawn chair by the pitch."

He offered her his hand rather sweetly, but she just stared at him for a moment, hoping to look menacing but really feeling simply confused. What the hell was he doing…?

She stood without his assistance and skipped to join Robert.

"You going to be alright?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…It'll be fine Hermione don't worry. Like Ron said, just a friendly game"

It only took about five minutes of the so called 'friendly game' for Hermione to realize what was going on here.

Ron, Bill and Percy had scored three times, and Robert had nearly been knocked from his broom two.

Ron was absolutely beaming as he expertly weaved through the air, scoring another goal. He grinned and gave her a wink as he whizzed by arms raised in victory.

Oh damn…George tried to pass it to Robert again, a little forcefully, she might add. He fumbled and almost lost his balance again.

Hermione stifled a chuckle. It _was_ rather funny to watch her academic fiancé try his hand at sports.

Ron scored again.

Well this was just silly. She rolled her eyes at his swooping victory lap, wincing when he slammed directly into Robert and re-opened her book. "Boys…" she sighed.


	15. Your Problem

**Your Problem**

Ron could tell he was starting to get to him.

Robert was very like Hermione in that he had to be the best at everything. He could see the frustration in Robert's eyes as he tried harder and harder to succeed at Quidditch. But the harder he tried, the more he seemed to flail. Ron whizzed past him and gave him another check, sneaking a glance at Hermione.

She was pretending to study her book, but he had caught her on several occasions peaking up to watch the game.

Ron leaned and swerved to bump Robert again on the way to the hoops. What a bird, he laughed to himself, can't even fight ba –

Suddenly Ron felt a swift jolt from behind; Robert was racing after him and had grabbed the back of his broom.

"Get off you ruddy git!" Ron shouted back at him, stopping abruptly and hitting Robert in the stomach with the fringe of his broom.

"What the hell is your problem? What happened to a friendly game?" Robert shouted back.

"Quidditch is a man's sport – man up and you'll be just fine" Ron smirked, turning to rejoin the game.

But Robert was racing after him again and finally lunged to tackle him mid-air. He caught the end of Ron's broom again and dragged him halfway to the ground.

"Hey hey hey!" Bill called after the squabbling pair. "Alright, alright, looks like that's enough for one day."

Robert let go and landed on the ground, and the rest of the boys dismounted from their brooms.

He stalked off towards Hermione who was biting her lip and raced to meet him.

"Erm…are you alright, dear?"

"Fine, just fine…" he replied coldly.

"Don't mind them darling, they always play a bit rough – just part of the introductions"

Ron snorted with laughter at the exchange – she couldn't be serious. Hadn't she seen how foolish he looked? What a tosser…

But his thoughts were interrupted when he looked up again to view the love of his life softly caress Roberts hair, lean up on tip toes and kiss him gently on the lips.

"Fuck" Ron muttered under his breath, turning stiffly away.

"Should've punched him, mate" George whispered as he walked back towards the Burrow. Ron gave a sad grin in appreciation and followed George towards the house.

Robert and Hermione had finished their display, and Ron ensured to give his competition a swift check as he walked past.

"Woops!" he said in a high pitched tone.

Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and he smiled wholly back at her, hoping to communicate clearly to her exactly what he was doing, and it certainly wasn't welcoming Robert to the family…

"Ronny – mails for you" his mother called from inside.

"Fantastic!" he jogged off.


	16. We really can't

**We really can't**

Woohoo!

"Um – I just think it's best if we – "

"Woooooohoo!"

"Er – get going. Robert's really –"

"Someone get the fire whiskey! We're celebrating! Wooohooo!"

"Umm.."

"Ronald will you please!" Mrs. Weasley barked over her son's shouting and turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Sorry Mum," Ron entered the room, positively glowing with happiness. He attacked her with a giant hug and pulled back to pass her a paper he was clutching in his hands.

Mrs. Weasley scanned the page and her face lit up as well – "Oh Ronny – I didn't even know you were – when did this…? Oh it's lovely dear!" she said and she embraced her son again.

"Thanks Mum!" he grinned down at her.

"Um.." Hermione cleared her throat, unable to be left in the dark much longer. "What is it?"

"Oh – I, uh, I got into Auror academy" Ron said, his stature completely shifting as he looked at her across the room. "Sent in my application this morning and they've already gotten back to me. I start in October."

There was something in his voice that made her melt. As if when he spoke to her he wasn't talking about Auror Academy any more, but asking her a question. It made her uneasy.

"Well congratulations Ron." She tried to stiffen her posture in a professional manor, "That's really wonderful news"

"Thanks" he whispered, searching her eyes and then looking humbly at the ground.

"Hermione?" Robert came traipsing down the stairs and into the living room. "Are you ready?"

"I, uh…" she turned away from Ron and looked up at him, she felt her face heating up in embarrassment and she didn't know why.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Weasley, but we really can't stay for supper." Robert crossed the room and shook Molly's hand. "Thank you so much for everything. We so appreciate your hospitality."

With that, he turned and put his arm around her, leading her out the door.

"Goodbye everyone! Lovely to meet you all!" he called as the exited the kitchen door.

Before Hermione knew what was what, they had disaperated back into their own tidy modern kitchen.

"Ahhh," Robert sighed and squeezed her hand. "Good to be home, huh love?"

"Mmm" she mumbled in reply, managing a small smile in his direction. But as she looked around the home they had built for themselves, a place where she had once felt safe and loved, she couldn't help but notice an empty feeling spreading inside her chest.


	17. Just wondering

**Just wondering…**

He sat impatiently drumming his fingers on his old wooden desk.

He didn't really know what he was waiting for – but he certainly couldn't wait much longer for it to come.

Ron had been positively restless since she'd left so abruptly the evening before. He had hoped to be able to win her back before she had to leave to go home – now things were slightly more complicated.

He needed a plan. That must be what he was waiting for. A plan to see Hermione again.

It was really too bad she wasn't here now, she was excellent at plans. Even Harry was better at plans than he was, he thought glumly.

"Harry!"

That's it. Harry and Ginny would be back in just a few days – wasn't it the traditional duty of the Maid of Honor and Best Man to welcome them home with a celebratory tea?

Progress! Ron sprung from his seat and with a wave of his wand, gathered all of his scattered clothing into his trunk. He was working at the joke shop that afternoon and hadn't been back to his flat since Friday. The plan would have to hold until after his shift.

After heading home for a quick shower and change, Ron arrived at the shop to find George hard at work stocking the shelves with a new product.

"What's this?"

"Something new I've been working on." George replied with a grin. "Inspired by my feisty little brother in fact"

Ron looked up at the shelf and studied the red rectangular box and a grin spread across his face. There was a shadowed moving graphic of man blasting from the end of another players broom.

**Broom Blaster **it said in large flashing orange letters.

Ron broke out into a laugh. 

"No way!" he said, grabbing the nearest box. "When did you do this?"

"Last night!" George grinned with pride. "I think it's going to be a best seller."

"George, this is really great!" Ron exclaimed looking over the package in awe, "Could've used this over the weekend though!"

"Yeah well, better late than never!" George laughed.

"Here" he said, tossing another box to Ron's open hand. "You might need two to blast off that Robert bloke, but I know you can do it little brother."

Ron looked up at George and smiled sincerely. His big brother was back to stocking the shelves, looking proudly over his new product.

"George – um – you're okay with, I mean I should still be able to – I just think it's time to…"

"Ron?" George cut him off. "I think it's time for both of us to get on with it."

Ron nodded, and as he continued to study his brother proudly stock the shelves of his shop, he knew George would be alright.

The rest of his shift passed quickly, the store was buzzing with activity from back to school shoppers and George had been right about the broom blaster, it was already flying off the shelves.

Despite his best efforts to concentrate, Ron couldn't stop thinking of his brilliant plan. He couldn't wait to see Hermione again, and had already come up with several ways to approach the double date – I mean tea with friends, he quickly reminded himself suppressing a grin. By the time his shift finished he had convinced himself that the plan tomake plans with Hermione was so fool proof, that he might as well just go over to her place right now to tell her about it, she'd be positively delighted with his brilliance, he argued to himself.

Ron left quickly after his shift and headed towards Hermione's neighborhood. It was mostly a muggle area but it was only a 15 minute walk from the shop. He and Harry had walked past it once and Harry had pointed it out, he hoped he could remember where it was.

He knew she was connected to the floo, but he thought it might be a bit too abrupt to just pop into her living room, plus, he could use the time to clear his mind.

Ron simply did not allow his confidence to fade as he strode from corner to corner on his way. His steps got quicker with every moment and his breathing quickened in time. By the time he reached her porch, Ron was practically panting.

He took a deep breath and knocked confidently on the door.

No big deal, he assured himself inwardly, it's just Hermione. I'm sure she'll want to take Harry and Ginny out.

Ron gulped and felt his confidence fading. What if she slammed the door in his face and told him to shove off. It was a bit bold of him to show up on her doorstep he supposed – he really could have written her and asked…

With a click the door swung open and instead of seeing Hermione's petite figure before him, Robert was glaring down from the door frame.

"Uh…hello Ronald"

Ron gulped again, why had he not anticipated this. Obviously they lived together, it was a 50/50 chance that he would open the door…but what now?

"Um, Robert" Ron nodded his greeting. "Just wondering if Hermione was around – just have a quick question for her," he attempted to be as polite and subtle as possible.

"Just a minute" Robert said with a slight scowl, abruptly slamming the door in Ron's face.

"Tosser" Ron muttered, dropping the polite stiff act and plopping down on the step.

He turned again when he heard the soft click of the door opening and shutting.

"Ron?" her soft voice was approaching.

Ron stood so quickly that he was left a bit dizzy. Was it him, or was it really hot out for 7:00pm?

"What are you doing here?" She asked, studying the man on her front porch.

"Uh…" Ron shook his head and looked at the ground trying to clear his head, what _was _he doing here again? He had been momentarily distracted by how elegant she looked in her long burgundy work robes. Ron made a mental note to visit her at work on Friday when he had his meeting with the Ministry about Auror academy before looking up at her again.

"Hello." He managed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to take Harry and Ginny out for tea on Thursday, they get back from the honeymoon on Wednesday and I thought it would be a nice way to welcome them home, and um, you know, celebrate the wedding going off so well. I think they'd like it if you were there"

Hermione's eyes narrowed a bit as she studied him, as if trying to find something odd about his request.

"Well...That's very nice Ron. Of course I'll come"

"You will?" he blurted without any thought.

She giggled at his surprise, and Ron blushed furiously at his blunder. He hadn't been able to hold in his surprise, and excitement, at her acceptance.

Ron bade her goodbye promising to owl her the next day with details of time and place and glided down her street with pride, maybe he wasn't so bad at plans after all.


	18. A Minute

**Just a Minute**

Hermione tore through her closet once again.

This shouldn't be this difficult. She held up a yellow sundress against her figure and stared into the mirror then quickly tossed it aside.

Ron had chosen a fairly fancy restaurant for Harry and Ginny's return, and Hermione simply couldn't decide what to wear. The trio were picking her up in 15 minutes and she knew her time to choose was running short.

She took a deep breath and reached for a red cocktail dress that hung almost at the very back of her closet. As if in a trance, Hermione slipped the garment on and zipped up the back. It was the dress she wore to Bill and Fleurs wedding, years ago.

She examined herself in the full length mirror and swished the fabric back and forth. Surprisingly, it still fit quite well, she hadn't put it on since the night the Horcrux hunt began. She closed her eyes and sighed thinking of the wonder of that night. Fluer's beautiful dress, the wizards ceremony, the dancing…And Merlin, the way he'd looked at her.

She had felt his gaze from across the tent. He had blushed when she spoke to him, complimented her breathlessly and even asked her to dance – it felt like a night where something magical could happen. Amidst all the uncertainty that they faced, that night made her realize that Ron was now certain of her. He loved her.

Hermione opened her eyes and studied herself in the mirror again with a frown. Her heart was fluttering inside her chest at the memories, her arms were hugged protectively around her middle, and she was standing in a three year old dress. What was she doing?

Looking more closely, she could see that some of the ruffles around the skirt had torn from their quick escape, and laughed at the irony. She too, felt torn.

Ron had hurt her so many times, none more deeply than when he refused to let her in after the final battle. Hermione had never felt more rejected all those days sitting outside his door. He knew she was there and he didn't want to see her. She had never felt so alone.

The emptiness she had felt sitting outside his door, grieving alone, was beginning to fill her again, but she welcomed it, wanting the sadness and anger – it was more familiar than the uncertainty and butterflies that were clouding her thoughts of him more often now.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to exhale the emotion, but all she could feel was his arms around her, his lips on hers in the kitchen of the burrow. It wasn't a moment of weakness or a memory being dredged to life, it was real and current. It was so much more than a kiss. Something had changed.

Wasn't he just as obvious now as he was at Bill and Fleurs wedding? Ron obviously still cared for her, she shivered at the notion.

He still wanted her, she knew that for sure – but still it begged the question, what was she doing?

She dare not ask the question she was really thinking. Did she want him back?

As quickly as she slipped it on, she tore out of the tiny dress and flung it aside.

She looked around her walk-in closet. She stepped out into her large master bedroom that she shared with her intelligent, sophisticated and caring fiancé. It was beautiful, everything she could wish for in a home and in a man – but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't right.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she continued to stand absently in the middle of the room.

Did she dare allow herself to think that she could have him now? Had Ron really changed?

But her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hermione, dear" she heard Robert's voice call up the stairs. "Your friends are here!"

Hermione scanned her wardrobe once again in a panic.

"Um- Just a minute, I'll be right down!" she called back, quickly wiping the single droplet from her cheek and rushing back to her closet.

A periwinkle blue satin dress caught her eye. She pulled the high necked, flowy blue dress from the hanger and slipped it over her frame – It will do, she thought to herself, studying the way the material cinched at the waist and then hung to her knee. Having little time left to worry about her hair, Hermione swept it into a low bun – attempting to contain the massive curls with some potion and pins – and scampered down the stairs.

She would find out tonight whether Ron was really ready to let go of his insecurities and pursue her, and more importantly, was she going to let him?


	19. With Me

**With Me?**

He was mesmerized. Hermione was animatedly telling a story about a house elf she was working with, throwing her head back in laughter and describing with the wave of her hand – but it wasn't that. It was her other hand. It sat limply on the table next to her as she spoke, it had been there for almost the entire time since they relinquished their menus to the waiter.

He couldn't take his eyes off it, just sitting there between them. It was begging him to grab it, or at least, gently lay his above it, perhaps sit next to it and playfully grab a pinky.

"God I'm pathetic." He thought to himself. Ron began to laugh out loud at the sheer outlandishness of his fixation, desperately hoping it was in time with the story.

It seemed to work out all right, as Ginny and Harry were now laughing as well and Hermione was looking rather pleased.

Thank goodness the food arrived then, as it provided a much needed distraction.

Ron survived the rest of the meal without make a complete fool of himself, besides the point where he dropped a full mouthful of pasta on his lap laughing at Ginny's rendition of flying on an airplane for their wedding trip, which Hermione actually seemed to find quite amusing.

By the end of the evening it was really feeling like old times, the foursome were laughing and talking like they had in their 6th year of Hogwarts. In fact, he and Hermione were even giving each other shy glances reminiscent of their school days.

He remembered as if it were yesterday, he would find the deepest pleasure in peeking at her from above a school book and watching her read. She was so beautiful in concentration.

Ron looked up at her again and smiled whole-heartedly. It was official. He was in love with Hermione Granger. And it didn't matter how long they had been apart, or that they had never really been together – They were meant to be.

It was his turn to make a move. She had pursued him in 6th year, he had protected her on the hunt, she waited outside his door – now he would wait outside hers. He would beg if he had to, because in that moment Ron knew that his life wouldn't be complete unless he shared it with her. The perfect job and success meant nothing without her by his side.

As they picked up their cheques and made their way to the door, Ron worked up every ounce of courage and leaned towards her, "Take a walk with me?" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned back to look at him, studying his blue eyes for a moment before giving a soft nod and turning to pay her bill.


	20. Broke

**Broke**

They walked in silence at first. Slowly sauntering down the wet city sidewalks, they're steps falling in synch.

The silence wasn't awkward, but in Hermione's mind, it was unacceptable. She was crackling with energy. There was a tension between her and Ron that felt reminiscent of their years at Hogwarts. The weight of it was bearing down on her in the silence.

Hermione chanced a glance up at her companion to see Ron's eyes glued determinedly to the pavement in concentration. What was he thinking? Did she really want to know?

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something…anything.

"Nice meal, huh?"

Ron's eyes snapped up at looked at her as if she had just confessed she was a warewolf about to transform.

"Uh…" Ron cleared his throat and seemed to come back to reality, "yeah, yeah…I liked it. Bill recommended the place. Always good value…Bill." He finished off awkwardly.

"Yes, I thought the -" Hermione attempted to make a comment about the restaurant atmosphere when Ron unceremoniously interjected.

"Hermione?" He asked, now stopped on the sidewalk and staring at her.

There it was again, that look in his eyes as if the whole world rested on her. That expectation and fear and…love.

She shivered slightly under his gaze and pulled her wrap more tightly around her shoulders.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I need to – um." Ron looked down at his feet again and then seemed to force his gaze back up. "I need to say…something"

"Alright," she agreed, willing herself to say as little as possible and see if he might explain himself.

He stared at her for another moment, the tension between them now crackling almost audibly. She felt like someone was inflating a large yellow balloon in her chest – the anticipation was filling her up and she couldn't seem to breathe normally.

"Hermione, I know I haven't been, you know, good, um, at anything, with, you know…us" he began, "But I think, I still think, that you are amazing."

She gasped involuntarily. His fumbling did nothing to detract from the sincerity in his eyes.

"I want to say that I'm sorry. And I want you to know, that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And Hermione?" he asked, taking a step towards her, "Even though I did some really shitty things, I've always loved you…And I always will."

He swallowed and looked a bit shell shocked at the tumble of words that had just escaped his mouth but he stood his ground, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders in front of her.

"Hermione – I can, I will, I'll be better, for you. I promise, please, if you just, just give me one more chance, Hermione I'll be better."

Hermione looked up at him, overwhelmed with emotion. Here was the man of her dreams standing before her confessing his love and asking forgiveness. She looked at the ground trying to compose herself and blinking back the pin pricks of tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes, willing herself not to respond too quickly, trying to sort through the swirl of emotions flowing through her brain.

She took a deep breath, and looked back into his deep blue eyes. She knew he was being completely sincere, but for some reason the most overwhelming emotion she seemed to be feeling was fear.

This was the man she loved, and, she echoed his sentiments, she knew she would always love Ron. But could he really make up for the things he had done to her? The ways he rejected her and left her when she needed him? She had been bold and confident and intelligent and he reduced her to nothing but a sobbing school girl on more occasions than she could count.

He seemed to sense her change of heart and took another step forward and grasped her hand. "Hermione…"

"Ron you broke my heart," she said, her voice sounding hoarse and strained, "and not just after the war…with lavender, with leaving, how can I…how can I ever trust you again?"

She looked up at him, and his brow creased as he stared down at her.

"I know, trust me, I know I don't deserve it but you just have to Hermione." There was a new strength in his voice as he squeezed her hand tighter, "It's you and me. I know it's supposed to be you and me, and I think you do too Hermione."

Her heart fluttered as if her body agreed with him even though her mind still struggled.

"Ron I…" She trailed off, really having nothing to say.

Hermione looked up at him again, he was looking at her with such intensity and adoration that she couldn't help but lean in towards him, like a sunflower turning to reach the warmth of light.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I love you" he whispered, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Well this complicated things. Even after he pulled away, Hermione's eyes stayed closed and she cherished the feeling of the warmth of his lips. Her whole body seemed to radiate with that warmth and her heart was fluttering madly. Oh god…

He pulled her into an embrace, and held her as she continued to tremble with a combination of chill, fear and longing.

"I'm sorry too you know." She finally broke the silence as he continued to cling to her, "I'm sorry I let you go,"

He pulled back and looked at her with a sort of puzzlement.

"But I…I just, I'm not sure. I don't know what to…do…yet" she stumbled.

For a moment she thought he might cry, Ron's whole head drooped downward and he gave a sort of shrugging nod.

"Um, yeah. Of course…I understand. I understand Hermione, take all the time you need."

He looked back up at her and rubbed his big hands over her arms, attempting to warm her up.

"Let's get you home, you're frozen" he managed a lopsided smile and they began the walk home.


	21. Your Business

**Your business **

Ron was sitting on her step. She went inside over 10 minutes ago, but he couldn't seem to get his legs working yet.

He tried to take a deep breathe and recall every moment of their walk home, his apology, her confession and kissing her – again – but something was nagging in the back of his mind, raised voices were drifting through his subconscious as he sat contemplating on her step. Ron snapped out of it and began to listen more intently to the voices carrying through the doorway.

"What on earth do you mean?" he heard Hermione cry.

"Exactly what I said, Hermione. It's 11:30 at night – where in Merlin's name have you been?" his voice was raising with every word, losing control.

"I don't know what you're on about. I've told you I was out with my _friends. _Please Robert – you don't need to…"

But there was some sort of clatter and she was cut off.

What the hell was that? Ron's mind raced with the thought of that great prat taking a shove at Hermione, or charging at her, stomping around in his rage. His blood boiled as he intended to listen again…

"Robert please, I don't want to talk about this now – let's just…"

"JUST WHAT?" Robert roared, but apparently that was all he could manage and Ron heard him stomping about again. There was a thumping in his ears and his fists had involuntarily clenched, this couldn't go on like this without ending badly.

But what was he to do? Hermione had asked him to wait. She had practically rejected him, he had hurt her, and what if…

What if? Ron stopped himself. What if that troll hurt her and he was standing right outside the door? Ron laughed mirthlessly. No, he wasn't going to stand by anymore, hadn't that been what he had just promised her? He was going to stand up, to be better for her. Even if she didn't want him in the end, it didn't matter. He had meant what he said when he told her that he would spend the rest of his life loving her.

With that, Ron stood swiftly and knocked at the door.

Robert swung open the door so it noisily hit the wall after being released from his grasp. "Oh!" he laughed bitterly upon greeting his visitor. "Look who it is! What can I help you with Ronald?" Robert asked with a sneer.

"Listen mate if you have a problem you can talk to me about it, don't scream at her" the words tumbled from his mouth automatically as a string of anger coursed through him, his fists still clenched at his side.

"I wasn't yelling" he protested. "And if I were, it's none of your fucking business! She's my fucking fiancé!" Robert punctuated his last word with a swift shove, propelling Ron back across their porch and into the rail.

The shove didn't hurt but suddenly Ron's rage was too much to contain. Is that what he had just done to Hermione? Is that what the clutter was, this arsehole flinging her across the room? Fuck this…

Ron stood, looked at a grinning Robert in the eye and punched him square in the nose, causing him to stumble back through the door frame and crash to the ground.

Gods that felt good. Ron shook off the punch, Robert still lying barely conscious on the ground.

He peaked in through the door way, and saw Hermione standing wide eyed in the kitchen, watching the scene unfold. She almost looked as if she'd been petrified again, her body rigid and her mouth agape.

"Hermione – uh – I'm sorry about that, really sorry. I just – did he hurt you?"

Hermione closed her mouth but continued to stare, "Um – I'm, I'm fine Ronald, I'll be fine"

There was an awkward pause between them, and Ron couldn't help but grin at her awestruck face. He exhaled, feeling a weight lift seeing her standing there, shocked but alright.

Robert groaned, breaking the silence, and Ron jolted to life again.

"Um, Are you sure you're alright Hermione? If you want me to stay I will. Or I can take you to the Burrow, or Harry's or something?"

"No, that won't be necessary," she replied, "Honestly Ron, I'll be okay." She assured him with a nod.

"Alright then," he turned reluctantly, "I'll be going then, you know where to find me…"

Ron took special care to trod on Roberts limp ankle as he stepped through the door, gave one last wave and sauntered away from the house, to aparate home.


	22. Just Go

Hermione stood in her kitchen still feeling stunned. Despite her given title of brightest witch of her age, even she couldn't seem to house all of the emotions flying around from the evening's events.

Here's what she could sort – Ron said he loved her. Ron apologized. She apologized. Ron said he wanted to be with her. Robert got upset. Ron punched him. In the face. Did she mention the part where Ron said he loved her…

Hermione gasped, interrupting the still silence that permeated Robert's home. What the hell was she still doing here?

Her whole body gave a sudden shiver and she was sprung to action. Running up the steps, Hermione grabbed a duffel bag and packed it full of the necessities. She changed into a more casual outfit before sprinting back down the stairs.

Robert still lay motionless in the doorway and Hermione sighed. She approached him carefully and knelt next to him on the ground.

"Robert?" she asked tentatively. "Robert can you hear me?"

She gave his face a pat and said his name louder. Well that seemed to do the trick – Robert gave a grunt and shook his head a few times. His eyes slowly opened and fixed on Hermione's.

"Hi" she said with a soft smile.

"Hermione…I…" he began looking confused and hurt.

"Robert, I'm sorry." She began, putting her hand on his cheek again. "I'm really really sorry because I care about you deeply."

He only nodded, his eyes trained on hers, waiting and expectant.

"But – I don't think I can marry you." She knew she meant it, but her voice cracked in the end, tears welling up in her eyes mourning the loss of the life she thought she wanted. "I think, I think I have to go now"

Roberts eyes also seemed misty as he started back at her. "Alright" he whispered, before looking the other direction.

"I'm sorry, Robert" she said again as he sat up rubbing the back of his head and still looking in the opposite direction.

He stood slowly and turned to almost face her, "Just go, please, Hermione."

She stood and exited the front door, closing it carefully behind her. Hermione stopped on the front step and took a deep breath, wiping the few tear drops from her overflowing eyes and sniffing. Despite feeling sad, and supremely afraid, Hermione mostly felt an overwhelming sense of freedom.

She had created a cage for herself, about two years ago, in convincing herself that things were over with Ron. She had told herself many times that she didn't need him – didn't want him, thinking all along that she was freeing herself, but she was only boxing herself in. In this cage, she could not be hurt, but she also knew know that she would never be satisfied. Certainly, she could have continued her life with Robert, content – but Hermione needed more than content. She needed Ron.

She ran down the steps and off the property, took a quick look left and right to ensure no muggle eyes were peaking out and aparated to Harry Potter's front porch.


	23. Finish Your Tea

Finish Your Tea

There were moments, in Harry Potter's life, where he just knew what was going to happen next. It wasn't a tea leaf or a crystal ball, not a vision or a prediction, it was a feeling in his bones. His only duty now was to wait.

He and Ginny hadn't been home an hour before Ron was knocking at the door, his face a-light and eyes shining. Ron pushed passed him and went straight to the kitchen and began making tea – Harry took this to mean it was going to be a long night.

He followed Ron through the sitting room and gently squeezed his wife's hand as he passed her sitting on the sofa reading her book. He was in no hurry, he knew the look in his best friend's eye and what he was about to say. When they had sat down with full mugs, Ron finally spoke.

"Mate – I just can't live without her!" he exclaimed

Harry laughed softy looking back at Ron and waiting for him to continue.

"She's bloody brilliant – we kissed! Twice now in the last week. Sorry I didn't mention it before – it's just I wanted to make sure – anyway none of that matters now. Harry she still loves me you know – wow after all this time I didn't think it was…but it is – I can tell."

It was best for him to just let Ron continue, he wasn't really talking _to _Harry anyway, just working it out for himself.

"But she said she needed time to think…well that's just bullshit isn't it because either way we've got to get her out of there. That Robert bloke's just a maniac – pushing her around and shouting. I won't have it, even if she doesn't want to be with –"

But Ron was interrupted by another knock at the door. Harry stood quickly and listened intently to his wife rise to answer the door when he heard Hermione's voice coming from his front step…"Ginny! Oh – um – I'm sorry I – I need – Harry" was all she seemed to be able to manage.

Harry smirked at the imagination of her frazzled figure at the door – it wasn't like Hermione to be unable to put her thoughts in a row, this was going to be good.

It seemed Ron had recognized Hermione's voice too and was now standing with eyes wide.

Before either of them had time to react, Hermione burst through the kitchen door. "Har-" she started, but the moment her eyes locked on Ron's she stopped.

"Hi" she whispered to Ron, as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Hermione!" was Ron's only reply, stepping closer to her.

Harry figured he should probably leave them alone to talk – but then again, with Ron and Hermione you never know – He really didn't want the kitchen destroyed in one of their explosive rows so he settled for taking a seat and watching the show.

Hermione seemed to have composed herself a bit more and was adjusting to stand to full height again. "You really shouldn't have done that Ronald. Very irresponsible you know."

"M'Sorry" Ron replied, not yet so composed and unable to wipe the hopeful grin from his face.

"Well – alright then. I guess I should let you know that – well, I'm no longer with Robert and that I'd like to give it a go with –"

Hermione was cut off yet again by Ron lunging at her from across the room, taking her face in his hands and kissing her full on the mouth.

When they broke apart, both of their faces broke into a synchronized grin. "Well I was going to say give it a go with Seamus Finnigan but alright, you've convinced me" Hermione giggled.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave, huh?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, as if his bubble had been popped. "Right – sorry about that mate – um, we'll just be…going I guess."

"Ah, well finish your tea first mate. Hermione? Tea?" he replied.

"She'll have two sugars, one milk" said Ron.

AN: I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my story! I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll check out my other fic "Journey" which is my favourite Deathly Hallows moments from Ron's POV.


End file.
